How to Heal a Valkyrie
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: So the three major characters (Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless) as well as my OC Anju are in Korea on Anju's pilgrimage to her home in Tenjo (The Heavenly Palace in the Sky) and Astrid gets hurt. Who better to help her than the boys at M.A.S.H 4077 (and yes because of a spell the guys from httyd are immortal now)


**Well it was only a matter of time watching M.A.S.H. over and over and mixing it with HTTYD because well it's a fact that I can't watch one thing at a time.**

Everyone saw the boy run into camp that morning, his spikey black hair a windswept mess, his face flushed and frantic. He appeared like any other Korean refugee until you caught a glimpse of his bright, almost glowing green eyes.

A young corporal watched the boy running like he was on a mission. Suddenly the boy stopped and spun. His eerie eyes landing on the corporal.

"Please, I need your help!" he cried dashing up to Corporal Walter "Radar" O'Riley. Radar was somewhat surprised at how well the Korean looking boy spoke English.

"Uh… wha-what's wrong?" the startled Corporal asked.

"My brother's fiancé! She's been badly injured! She needs a doctor badly!" he cried shaking the poor boy.

"Oh… uh… Lemme- lemme go let the Colonel know! Follow me!" Radar said waving the young man to follow to the Colonel's office near the surgery.

"Colonel Potter, sir! There's a kid out here, says he needs help!"

"It's my brother's fiancé. She was just in the field gathering grain and a sound like a Thunderdrum roaring and a fireball like a furious Monstrous Nightmare alerted us. Her sister got her and my brother to a nearby cave while I ran for help," he gasped in one breath.

"Slow down, there, cowboy," the Colonel said. "We'll help your family. You just rest up here while we gather a doctor and a nurse to help the little lady," the Colonel Sherman Potter turned back to Radar.

"I'll get Hawkeye and Major Hulihan," the boy and Colonel said at the same time. The Corporal dashed out the door leaving the odd young man with the Colonel.

The boy wrung his hands nervously, obviously eager to get on the road to help his family.

"Don't worry, son. Hawkeye is one of the best," Potter said. He nodded but wasn't comforted, not that the old Colonel could argue with the boy.

"We're ready," the Corporal called. The strange boy jumped up and raced out but stopped short when he saw the jeep.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a jeep," Major Hulihan said baffled by the black-haired boy's confusion.

"Don't worry," Hawkeye said holding out a reassuring hand, "It's safe." The boy nodded his head in confusion and inhaled sharply before jumping into the vehicle.

Radar jumped into the driver's seat and cranked up the jeep. The black-haired boy would have jumped out of the vehicle if it weren't for Hawkeye holding his arm steadily. Eventually, he managed to calm down.

"Were you just… hissing?" Major Hulihan asked. The boy didn't respond, his paridot eyes were huge in fear, his fingers dug into the metal sides of the Jeep.

"It's alright," Hawkeye reassured him, patting the boy on his back, "How about some friendly conversation? So what do you call yourself?"

"T-Toothless," the boy muttered, his voice wavering nervously.

"Toothless… how did you come by that name?" Margret asked.

"My best friend and brother gave it to me."

"The one who's fiancé we are going to help?" Toothless nodded. "Tell us about them."

"My brother's name is Hiccup. He's the runt of our village but he has the most heart and bravery and brains of anyone in the village. Astrid, his fiancé, is small too, compared to the other villagers, but she's one of our best warriors. Anju is my mate. She was originally from Asia though she doesn't look it and is Astrid's blood-sister. Wait! Here!" he shouted pointing to a field with a forest behind it.

"They are camped on the other side of the field!"

"Holy cow! There are mine's all in that field!" Radar shouted.

"Really?" Toothless muttered, "I had no problems crossing it. Anju!" he shouted across. A blond head appeared from the topmost branches of a tree.

"What's up?!" she called, "Those the healers?"

"Yeah! Bring 'em over. Be careful. The field's full of mines!"

"Ja*," she called dropping to the ground dashing into the dark forrest.

"That was your Asian wife?" Hawkeye asked.

"Told ya she didn't look Asian," Toothless said, his eyes not leaving the shadowy wood.

"How are they gonna cross?" Radar asked worried. Moments later Anju appeared with a weak bloody blond girl on her back. Anju said something to the red-haired boy before dashing into the field.

"Oh geez!" Radar gasped, clutching his head, as the girl wove effortlessly through the field.

When she got to the other side she nodded to Toothless who took off through the field to the other boy.

"Let's go," the girl said laying the wounded girl in the back of the jeep.

"But your friends…"

"Toothless knows the way back. He'll take Hiccup," the blonde girl never once let her attention stray from her sister.

"Oh God, Pierce!" Margret muttered looking at the girl, her unconscious fist clenching a hole in her side.

"Drive, Radar," Hawkeye demanded. The Corporal cranked the jeep and shot down the road, all four praying the girl would survive.

**Well there she is! Enjoy! **


End file.
